Toon Freddy Fazbear
Enterances Entrance #1 - Ready for Toon Freddy? A head of Toon Golden Freddy appears floating to the stage. He spins around to a yellow tornado which turns brown and out appears Toon Freddy Fazbear Entrance #2 - I'm Not So Grump! Toon Freddy Jumps While Saying "I'm Not So Grump!" Moveset Neutral B: Music Box Freddy gets out a music box and winds it. Any opponent close to Freddy while he's winding will get paralyzed. After the song plays the Marionette will pop out and scare opponents still. The more damage the opponent has the more knocked back they will be Side B: Get 'im Foxy Freddy calls Foxy and he appears beside him. His normal attacks are stronger when he has Foxy. Press B again to make Foxy lunge on opponents. It takes 5 hits to defeat Foxy. Wait 5 seconds to resummon him Up B: Help from Toon Chica Freddy calls for Chica, grabs on to her and flys. Press B to make her throw pizza slices Down B: Cuteness Freddy's eyes grow big and makes Female opponents daw making them motionless. 5 second cool-down Final Smash: Oops you did it again Freddy will start singing his Brittany Spears parody. After he sings the screen goes dark and Freddy attacks the opponent with a Jump-scare Lyrics Oops. you. did it again. You played with the doors. You lost your power. Oh Mikey, Mikey Inspiration Clip K.O.s KO1: AAAAGH! KO2: Noooo StarKO: *FNAF Scream* ScreenKO: AAAH! Taunts Up: *Does Amethyst's pose* Side: *Waves hello* Down: *Jumps excitedly* Victory Options Victory 1: *Group hug with Toon Bonnie and Toon Chica* (Much like Amethyst's 2nd Victory Pose) Victory 2: *Funny Jumpscare* Victory 3: *Spins* Victory 4: (Against the real Freddy Fazbear) Oh My Goodness! I feel so awful... I just defeated myself! Victory 5: (Against His Sista) "I'm Sorry!" Victory 6: (With His Sista) *Anime Freddy hugs him as Toon Freddy Blushes* Victory 7: (Against Toon Nightmare) "What Do You Think This Is?" Victory 8: (With Toon Nightmare) Toon Freddy Laughs and Toon Nightmare Says "That's Swagish!"\ Victory 9: (Against Toon Frisk): Lose: *Crying like Mama Luigi* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Microphone swings Dash Attack- Car Tilt Attacks Side- Want a bisquit? Up- Vibrating Head Down- Swipe Kick Smashes Side- Jumpscare sideways Up- Jumpscare upward Down- Spins like Wario's Down Smash Aerials N-Air - IT'S ME F-Air - Kick B-Air - Flutter Kick U-Air - Vibrating Head D-Air - Vibrating Legs Grabs, Throws Grab- Grab with one hand Pummel- Smack Forward- Smacks opponent forward Back- Pizza Slice Up- Top Hat Party Cannon Down- TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE (Smacks opponent hard on the ground 5 times while saying that) Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Waiting Animations Wait 1: Twitches Wait 2: Tips his hat and puts it back on Logo Freddy's Head Victory Theme FNaF - The Living Tombstone (Starts at 2:28) Kirby Hat Freddy's Hat, Ears and Eyebrows Trophy TBA Snake Codec Otacon: Snake! Watch out! Snake: What? This Teddy Bear? Otacon: That's Freddy Fazbear. He may look nothing like Regular Freddy but he has much different moves Snake: Dos'nt look that tough to me...Looks like a cheap kid show puppet Otacon: Yeah...Anyway Freddy can use his Music Box to play music and he can fly using Chica Snake: Music Box?.....Chica?..... Otacon: But wait here's the best part...for his Final Smash he sings... Snake: This is making my head hurt Otacon: Look...Just start fighting him and i'm sure everything will make sence Snake: *Groans* Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes *Default *Red (Toon Foxy) ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Yellow (Toon Chica/Toon Golden Freddy) *Purple (Toon Bonnie) *FNaF Freddy *FNaF Bonnie *FNaF Chica *FNaF Foxy *FNaF Golden Freddy *Pink *Black & White *Freddy Barbie Trivia *He is Lawl Toon's first fan-made fighter *Lojo98 created him Gallery TFF US and JAP.PNG|Toon Freddy Fazbear's U.S. and Japan name Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Cults Category:America Category:First Day Era Category:Scrapped Characters